Nikki Maxwell
Nikki J. Maxwell is an unpopular girl who first begins to attend Westchester Country Day in the events of the first book. She becomes best friends with Chloe and Zoey. In the beginning of her 8th grade school year, she transferred to Westchester Country Day on a scholarship because her father works for her school as an exterminator. When Nikki heard that she was receiving a "new school year" present from her mother, she believed it to be an iPhone. However, it turned out to be a diary. Initially, she was disappointed with the gift, but she began to warm up to it over time and started to write in it each day. After she started to write in the book daily, her life got more exciting as she recounts what happens each day. Description Nikki is a very unpopular girl who is new to Westchester Country Day. She describes herself as a dork. She is best friends with Chloe Garcia and Zoey Franklin. She writes in her diary almost every day about what happens in her life. She is the second most unpopular in her school (only slightly above the black slime mold in the gym showers). She despises her locker neighbor (and enemy), MacKenzie Hollister. She also dislikes MacKenzie's best friend, Jessica Hunter. She has a crush on Brandon Roberts. She has a sister named Brianna. She is also one of the best artist in Westchester Country Day and wants to a professional illustrator when she grows up. She is described as an amazing artist, singer, and dancer. Personality Nikki is thoughtful, nice, and sometimes a bit overdramatic. She truly describes herself as a dork. She loves her family and friends, but can sometimes be a little mean to her little sister Brianna. She considers her " A catagory 5 hurricane in pigtails." She also thinks that her parents can "brain dead" at times. She despises MacKenzie Hollister for always trying to ruin her life. Overall, Nikki is a very caring and outgoing person. Appearance Nikki has brown hair (which she often wears in pigtails) and brown eyes. Her outfits change throughout the books. According to her, the stores she shops at are discount department ones such as Target and Walmart, meaning her clothes aren't as stylish as she'd like them to be. Relationships 'Family' Nikki's family include her parents (Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell), her sister (Brianna Maxwell), her great-grandmother Gertrude, her Aunt Mabel, her Uncle Augustus, and her third cousin (Billy Bob). She loves her parents despite her belief that they are brain-dead. Nikki and Brianna get into fights sometimes (as siblings typically do), but Nikki is shown to have a genuine love for her sister. 'Friends' Nikki's friends include Chloe Garcia, Zoey Franklin, Brandon Roberts, Marcy, Theodore L. Swagmire III, and Violet Baker. 'Romance' Nikki has a crush on Brandon Roberts. MacKenzie Hollister also has a crush on him, but Brandon is not as impressed by MacKenzie as everyone else. He obviously has stronger feelings for Nikki. In the first book Jessica trips Nikki in the lunch room and Brandon helps her up (he also takes a picture of her all messy from the "accident"). In the second book, he asked Nikki to go to the WCD dance with him, to which she accepts. In the third book, he joins Nikki's band for the talent show. At the end of the third book, Brandon and Nikki almost kiss, but Brianna interrupts them before they can. Nikki is shown to be very considerate of Brandon and willing to help him with any task. In the fourth book, she enters an ice-skating competition with Chloe and Zoey to help Brandon raise money for a local animal shelter he works at to prevent it from closing. He also hugs her which Nikki questions in her diary (Not out loud.) if it's a friend hug, a really good friend hug, more that friends hug or your my girlfriend hug. In the fifth book, Brandon also writes a letter to Miss Know-It-All (Nikki) saying that a girl (obviously Nikki) could be a good friend or maybe even more. Brandon also asks Nikki out to Crazy Burger at his birthday party but it continues in Book 6. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Students of Westchester Country Day